Dr. Totenkraut
Dr. Totenkraut is the recurring and main antagonist of Ultracan. His plans often exist for no other reason than to spread misery and evil, and hopefully turn others evil as well. Appearance Dr. Totenkraut often wears a long, black leather jacket, with a leather hat; a green undershirt; and large, purple goggles. To finish the look, Dr. Totenkraut wears a black leather belt and large black sneakers. Doktor Totenkraut has no facial hair, but tufts of hair can be seen from under his hat. It has been noted by the cast how similar Dr. Totenkraut looks to Dr. Toht from Raiders of the Lost Ark, especially when it's actually his Stunt Double playing the role. Personality Dr. Totenkraut is a masochistic maniac who lives only for the pain & suffering of others. Ever since he became evil, his only goals were to spread evil. His favorite methods of spreading such evil include things like forcing people to work in bad-things factories (as noted in Episode 11, people are often forced to build spiders by putting one leg on at a time). Dr. Totenkraut is disgusted by sex and sexual organs, and prefers to incubate creatures of any kind in test tubes. Story Pre-Evil For the early years of his life, Doktor Totenkraut lived in Lazytown, where he was generally outcast for being the bastard child of Robbie Rotten. He found himself friendless, and struggled to develop proper social skills. His only friend in Lazytown was the local hero, Sportacus. Eventually, Sportacus thought it would be good to send Dr. Totenkraut to the Good Things School for Good People, hoping to bring out the good in Doktor Totenkraut. This plan seemed to work, as Doktor Totenkraut became famous for his intellect and wit, as well as his mischievous pranks. He managed to get himself a girlfriend quickly, and received much praise for the goodness of his ideas & inventions. However, he was so smart that he began studying Bad Stuff behind the backs of his peers & teachers. By the time he graduated Good Things School, he was able to build an Evil Bomb (which he had invented; the Evil Bomb is a gas bomb that turns anyone who inhales it evil for the next 5 hours). Eventually, his studies of Badness caught up with him, and on the day of his wedding, while "doing the dirty deeds", he killed his wife with a knife. He then built a machine gun using a fire hydrant, a chair, plenty of thumb tacks, and a steel plate, and proceeded to kill everyone but one person at the reception: his good friend Angel, who had realized that his studies of Badness had finally turned him Evil. After an exciting fight, Dr. Totenkraut and Angel were caught in the burning church, but both survived. Dr. Totenkraut escaped first, carrying the miraculously-surviving egg of Mr. Badguyman. His coat had been scorched, but he liked the look of the black coat. Angel escaped later, and that's when she realized her powers. Pre-Ultracan Dr. Totenkraut proceeded to incubate the egg of Mr. Badguyman, while preparing an army of servants. In this time, he realized that a PMC would be far too expensive, and a Militia would be too much work. Eventually, he realized the ideal way to form his ideal army was to adopt orphans and make them slaves/soldiers. In the meantime, Angel began hunting down Dr. Totenkraut, as described in the Ultracan Weekly Chapter Adventure. Eventually, she discovered that he was trying to take in an army of orphans to serve him, so she sent her two best operatives, Otis the Can and Perry the Can, to stop him. Ultracan: Season 1 At the beginning of Season 1, Dr. Totenkraut is exposed for his madness in front of the world, and is killed alongside his now-matured son. The entire season revolves around the bad guys trying to revive Dr. Totenkraut. By the end of Season 1, they succeed, and Dr. Totenkraut ends up destroying Ultracan, leaving only Awesome Chainsaw McStarcraft Awesomes and Eugene the Can to fight him. Ultracan: Season 2 Eugene the Can is gifted a weapon by the enigmatic Oits, and uses it to pursue Dr. Totenkraut. After Ultracan is reunited, Dr. Totenkraut attempts to make one final attack before the episode glitches out. This fails, and the fate of the world remains undecided. Trivia * Dr. Totenkraut literally translates to "Dr. Dead Cabbage" in German. * Dr. Totenkraut inherited Robbie Rotten's evil; Perry the Can inherited Robbie's chin. * Dr. Totenkraut hasn't taken off those goggles in years; some speculate he doesn't even have eyes anymore. * Similar to Darth Vader, Dr. Totenkraut has a voice actor and a physical actor: as of Episode 10, Von Gruenheit plays Dr. Totenkraut while Thomas Brown provides the voice. Thomas also plays Dr. Totenkraut's Stunt Double.